1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an application system, an application server, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an application system which allows applications installed on user terminals to share information together by connecting to an application server via a network. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. JPA 2012-000447 discloses a system in which a plurality of user terminals connect to a game server via a network, and a plurality of users play the same game. Such applications include applications that, via a network such as the Internet, are distributed to and operate in user terminals such as general-purpose personal computers and smartphones. In this case, an application distribution server that distributes an application, in response to an application download request received from a user terminal, transmits an application installer, and causes installation into the user terminal. In this manner, the user terminal operates the installed application, connects to the application server, and shares information with other user terminals via the application server.